


Today's Exercise!

by Anonymous



Category: Hot Sex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Today's Exercise!

Parma looked at Papa John in the Mirror. "Come now, you Dirty Dirty Boy," And he steps out of the Mirror, with mirror mirror fluids dripping off of ever curve in his body. The Papa backed up into the bed, but Parma Jawn just slowly approaches him, towering over his Little Papa John. "Are you Done resisting me?" Fingers trail up his pectoral, slowly, tantilizingly, "I hear how you Moan for me at night, when you're left all alone..." And the fingers lift from the underside of the Papa Jaw, and his voice becomes dark. "How many men have you fucked, thinking they'll take the place of me?" "Parma please... this, this isn't right! This secret can't get out!" Papa John tries to explain, but does that serve to truly quell his heart? All Papa John has done is Lie to himself. Don't Like at the Big Parma Cock, Papa Thinks, but he truly is his greatest enabler. When... When did Parma have two Cocks? What's his Goal?

What will Happen Next! Comment, or else.


End file.
